coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8578 (16th February 2015)
Plot Linda reveals that she didn't leave because of Izzy's EDF but that she had an affair with her boss and tried to come back after two months, and Owen kept her away. Callum gives David an hour to find the box. Owen tells Linda she didn't deserve a second chance. Izzy is upset that Owen let her think her disability was to blame as she's had to live with the guilt. Jason nearly walks in on Tony and Tracy in bed when he goes to tell Tony about New York. He hears Tracy's voice and is suspicious. The police interview Gail and Sally and open the box, only to find it empty. Kevin tells Sophie he's met a woman on a dating website. Julie summons Sophie and Mary to No.7 and treats them to dinner to make peace. Craig tells Faye she's seven months pregnant and shows her a picture of how developed babies are at seven months. She promises to tell Anna the truth. Katy and Gary come down on Owen for his years of lies. Anna tells Owen to leave until things have cooled down. Julie clears the air with Mary and Sophie by passing around a stick where only the holder can speak. David is furious to hear Gail and Sally have been to the police and offers to deny Callum's involvement. Callum laughs as he tells him it was empty. Julie, Mary and Sophie admit they feel each of them is intruding on their territory. Mary tells Julie to have more self-belief and says she's not attracted to Dev. Linda decides to stick around longer. Katy wants to get to know her. Anna doesn't want to put the family through her throwing Owen out. Faye decides not to come clean due to the day's events. Jason tells Todd he thinks Tony is playing away. Todd surreptitiously plants the idea that he could have been with Eva. An emotional Izzy lays into Owen for getting them to hate Linda so he could be a hero and letting her go through years of guilt for depriving the family of their mother. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Police Officer - Steve Cooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and Steve and Michelle's bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Tony Stewart's flat - Bedroom and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David tears the house apart looking for the package after Callum tells him to find it or he's taking Max; Linda tells Izzy and Katy the reason why she left; and Faye works out that she must be seven months pregnant and promises to tell Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,660,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes